


Cherry Blossom Flavoured Temptations

by Child_of_the_Dark_Ones



Series: Sugar Daddy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, I have a fetish, I'm aware this is an odd pairing, Lemon, Lemons, Loss of Virginity, Modern Era, No holding back, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sakura Centric, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Sex, Virginal, Virginity, best friend's father sex, just SHAMELESS SMUT, just having fun, this is just a kink, underage foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones/pseuds/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones
Summary: What he couldn’t have she would give him. He was her best friend’s father. But some lines were meant to be crossed.





	Cherry Blossom Flavoured Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Story notes:  
> This is now a series. This is Sakura smut with the dads of Konoha. AU. This is the *Sugar Daddy* series, but I use that term loosely (actual fathers in the Naruto & Shippudden eras). Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Chapter notes:  
> I in no way condone adultery or the lusting after underage teens. This is just a kink I have in fanfiction, not the real world.

 

Cherry Blossom Flavoured Temptations

 

Sakura Haruno was sweet sixteen when a boy kissed her for the first time. No, not a boy. A _man_. He’d been so nice to her, helping her, listening to her when she was angry with her parents. She trusted him because he was her best friend’s father. Everyone said nice things about him, and Ino was such a daddy’s little girl.

 

He was never the ‘old guy’ to the girls that knew Ino’s dad. Whether the blonde knew it or not, her father was the subject of many fantasies from every girl old enough to have sexual fantasies. All the girls wanted him to like them. He was so mature, so kind, and so _pretty_. He wasn’t the overweight dad, or the hairy faced dad, or the stern no-fun dad. He was so much cooler than that.

 

And as the girls aged, they saw him in their heads with no clothes on. They snuck peaks at him during the Yamanaka biannual pool party; he’d had a gym room built in the family home for a reason. And almost every girl was in love with him by the time they hit puberty. They all wanted him inside them.

 

Even Sakura. Who many had deemed too boyish for _real_ men to like. While she claimed to want Sasuke, like every other girl who was finally noticing boys, it was Inoichi Yamanaka that haunted her wet dreams.

 

Just _him_.

 

Especially on her sixteenth birthday, when Ino had upset her by making plans to _accidentally_ run into Sasuke instead of spending the day with her best friend. It was Sakura’s birthday, her parents were out of town at a conference, she didn’t have many friends, and the blonde had forgotten what day it was.

 

That was how Mr Yamanaka, as he was only known to her then, found her crying on the couch in his house. She poured her heart out because she knew he wouldn’t judge. Even though Ino was his daughter. She told him how hard it was because Ino was the only girl who would even talk to her since that day Sasuke had made a point to ask to borrow her pen in class and not one of the sycophant girls who were always drooling over him. Being abandoned for Sasuke on her birthday upset Sakura even more when she realised she didn’t want him anymore.

 

When she finally calmed down, Sakura realised she was alone with Ino’s dad. Together. Alone. In a semi-dark room because the curtains were partially drawn, and the lights were off. And he seemed to realise it too; his fingers touched her shoulder gently. They had been massaging and caressing her skin as she told him how everything. She leant into him as he moved to hug her. She lifted her head as he lowered hers.

 

The kiss was chaste and startled the crap out of her, but… she liked it. Sakura pressed for more, parting her lips. Happy and excited when he intensified the kiss. His tongue played over hers as he brushed at her hair, gently stroking her face and holding her body against his. He tasted so masculine.

 

That sounded weird.

 

His taste was like... sandalwood. Like he’d been working out in a wood shop. It was oddly intoxicating.

 

But they didn’t do anything else. She was still sixteen. Still his daughter’s friend. She and Ino were often arguing over nothing and then making up the next day. He pulled away first, still caressing her jawline; their eyes met silently, and she blushed. No words were spoken, but she knew he had liked it, and wanted more. But, she wasn’t that kind of girl.

 

So Mr Yamanaka didn’t say anything else about it. Nor did she. But from that day on, their relationship changed. Little touches here, while no-one else was watching. Lingering glances when they were alone. More chaste kisses; but to the forehead or cheek, never the mouth. And she was happy to keep doing it. Even though she knew that one day, she would want more.

 

So much more.

 

Another year passed.

 

Her seventeenth birthday came and she was hopeful; he surprised her with another kiss. This time she let him grope her. It sounded so wicked in her head, but that didn’t compare to how he made her feel when he slid his fingers between her thighs and under her knickers. She had never moaned like that before. Before Sakura knew it, he was trailing his lips down her jaw; his fingers thrusting in and out of her core while his thumb massaged her clit. Her body bucked of its own accord. Her knees rose in response to her orgasm, and he left her boneless and exhausted.

 

She thought it was over, but he had one more surprise for her. He removed his fingers from her and his kisses moved to her breasts; exposed, hardened nipples he tweaked and bit gently while her moaning renewed. Then his journey continued and he lavished her flat stomach. Before long, she realised where he was headed. His mouth enveloped her clitoris and Sakura groaned, louder than before; his tongue played with her and she couldn’t help the scream that followed. Perhaps his intention had just been to lick her clean from her first orgasm, but he didn’t stop there. Before long, his mouth, tongue, and fingers were working magic on her body again and this time, she came so hard and loud she was momentarily worried his neighbours had heard.

 

They didn’t talk afterward. He held her for a few minutes, kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, then the corner of her mouth; he stood and walked away like nothing had happened. But she knew better. Their secret was becoming more and more _real_. Next time, it wouldn’t end there.

 

And she was right.

 

Another year passed.

 

She spent the twenty-four hours leading up to her eighteenth birthday primping herself, anticipating the loss of her virginity. She got a wax, she got her hair professionally styled, and she bought new lingerie that matched the colours of Inoichi’s hair and eyes. She wanted to look and feel so good for him. Every inch of her body had to be perfect.

 

Sakura spent the majority of her birthday humouring her friends and family by receiving gifts and well wishes. It was the first birthday in years she’d had this many people care. Ino was officially dating Sasuke, so the hatred of his fan club was off of Sakura; some said her lack of interest in him drove him into Ino’s arms. They were already fucking like rabbits in every place conceivable. Ino was elaborate with her descriptions when sharing the stories with her pink haired best friend.

 

Sakura didn’t care.

 

The day was coming to a close; in the late afternoon, she feigned exhaustion to get away from everyone without suspicion. The three hours before her “surprise” party was planned, she planned to spend with a certain blond man who she’d texted a dirty poem to that morning.

 

It was time to fulfil her desires.

 

Knowing that Ino was at Sasuke’s place, Sakura’s mind was put at ease that she would have the house to herself with Inoichi when she saw his car was the only one in the driveway.

 

Sometimes, over the past two years, she would look at Mrs Yamanaka and be filled with dread and shame. And sometimes, when she remembered Inoichi’s kisses and what he’d done to her pussy and she’d decided to end it before it went even further. But she couldn’t help herself. Even if only this one time, she wanted him.

 

She wanted him to be her first.

 

“Sakura.”

 

He greeted her cordially, looking around to make sure they were alone, even though he’d have taken every precaution already.

 

“You look so beautiful,” he noted and she blushed. “Come in.”

 

Sakura looked around when she stepped into the small mansion she’d visited so many times over the years, and was surprised at how different it looked, though she knew she shouldn’t be. Inoichi had closed the blinds and pulled the dark curtains across. Their neighbours were far enough away to not see them--he had the money for more land--but he was taking no chances.

 

He took her hand and led her into the living room, which was the most concealed room from the front of the house.

 

“Music or porn?”

 

She was confused.

 

He smiled, stroking her face. “To get us in the mood.”

 

Sakura blushed even further. “M-music.”

 

Inoichi turned the stereo on; the music was soft and she suspected it was classical. Sakura really had no idea about older types of music. But it made her feel less nervous, and she let the sounds wash over her; she knew there were laptops in the house, but not whether or not he was familiar with how to play music on them.

 

Sakura sighed as the object of her desire moved slowly to stand in front of her. He stopped, watching as her face became serene, and smiled at her.

 

“You really are, so very beautiful.”

 

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers. Tantalising, tasting, biting gently; his tongue explored her cavern with enthusiasm. He pulled her body flush against hers and they slowly rocked to the music; swaying and kissing. She was in heaven. It almost felt too good to be true. When he finally stopped kissing her, she was glad to see that she wasn’t the only one excited.

 

He stroked her face again. “I need to know you’re comfortable. That what we’re about to do is what you want.” He inhaled her scent, nuzzling her neck, now. “I want you so bad, Sakura. I’ve wanted you for years. And now I can. But if you’re worried--”

 

“I’m not,” she said, and it was true. “I want this. I want you to make love to me.”

 

He looked at her, truly happy. “Thank-you. I want this, too. God, I’ve waited so long.”

 

He returned to kissing her again, his hands wandering over her body this time. After a few more minutes of swaying and groping, Inoichi pulled away again; this time leading her over to the futon he’d had set up in the room. Gone was the couch she remembered...

 

Until she remembered it was a pull-out futon.

 

Sakura smiled at him, nervously.

 

“I think the birthday girl gets to set the pace,” he said, and she nodded. “Okay. At your pace, then.”

 

Sakura licked her lips as his hooded eyes took in her body; she peeled away at her clothes slowly, teasingly, wanting some part of the dominance. Even if she had no idea what she was doing, or how to go about doing it, she wanted to make him desire her so badly.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered; she was naked, and he was finally pulling on his belt to join her.

 

She climbed onto the futon, her head positioned so that she couldn’t see the rest of the house; she self-consciously hugged her waist as Inoichi continued to undress in front of her. She parted her legs, trembling slightly, but gained a bit more confidence when the sight of her exposed, glistening pussy made him groan in anticipation.

 

The only light source was the lamp on the table beside the futon, and a small sliver of illumination coming from the kitchen; the fridge, she suspected. Or maybe the microwave.

 

When he was fully naked, Sakura’s eyes went to his cock; her mouth dry and her face flushed, she could hardly believe this beautiful man was standing in front of her. He climbed onto the futon, settling between her legs; his cock nestled in her crevice but not sliding in. His hands running along her smooth skin, caressing her flat stomach and kneading her flesh. His mouth on her flushed body, working her sensitive spots and drawing ragged, deep breathing from her chest.

 

She loved it.

 

Sakura grasped his hair, which was still in a low pony tail, and arched underneath him as he took a nipple into his mouth. He was tightening the muscles of her body, humping her pussy without penetrating her. He was a glorified sex god!

 

A few minutes later, she came so hard her head felt like it was exploding; as a result, she barely noticed it when his fingers began scissoring her vaginal muscles, making her spasm again. The music was still registering to her ears as he took hold of his hardened cock and worked his way inside her tiny body slowly.

 

Sakura bit her lip and groaned, concentrating on the way he seemed to both fill and stretch her at the same time. There was no pain, which surprised her, but she didn’t dwell. It was a little uncomfortable at first since her pussy was not used to being intruded like this. Inoichi was whispering in her ear, telling how beautiful she was, how perfect her heat felt encased around him, and how it was all okay and she should just let him love every inch of her.

 

Fuck.

 

He was so fucking _perfect_.

 

And then he was rocking against her; the pubic hair from his dick creating tension along her clitoris, making her want to scream. Once, twice, three times; gods this was so fucking awesome!

 

Sakura lost herself as she came again. He was still shaking the futon, driving into her with enthusiasm; she locked her legs around him and murmured, “slower” and he complied. A minute later she was commanding, “faster”, and he sped up. Sakura whinnied, throwing her head back and instinctively meeting him thrust for thrust. Her body was on fire; a coil of tension as she recognised that yet again, it was preparing to spring loose and devour her.

 

He stopped when she was about to cum, pulling out quickly.

 

“Hey...”

 

He kissed her. “Patience, love.”

 

Inoichi pulled her up and switched their places; Sakura straddling him. His hands went between them, guiding his cock back into her. She moaned. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her down rhythmically; she wanted to set the pace but she was so taken by this position that Sakura decided just to ride it out.

 

She fell forward after Inoichi gave a particularly hard thrust; their lips met and she kissed him for all she was worth. Her hips were gyrating now, no longer bouncing her on him; her tits pressed against his chest and her languid rise and fall created tension on the areola. She held tighter to him, moving on pure instinct, sucking and drawing him in.

 

Her body convulsed and Sakura let go, now riding him furiously. She couldn’t believe how amazing this was. She never wanted it to end. But it had to and she pushed her inexperienced body forward, rushing toward that goal as the man beneath her moaned in unison. His hands were back on her hips as she bounced on top of him and they came together.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Sakura fell forward again. This time in exhaustion. Her heart was racing and only now did she notice how flushed both of their bodies were. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead but she just wiggled her body to get in a more comfortable position. Her pussy was still on fire, but the smouldering ashes of her liberal fucking was less painful and more emotive. She felt so calm, content, and happy.

 

Inoichi kissed her neck as she lay across him, unwilling to move, or have him pull out of her yet.

 

She giggled when he blew into her ear. “I’m tired.”

 

“I should hope so.”

 

Sakura giggled again when he pulled out and lay her down, wrapping his arms around her from behind. They could sleep for an hour, maybe two, but he didn’t want to risk someone coming home prematurely.

 

Inoichi settled in behind the teen, pulling her back into his chest and nuzzling her as he closed his eyes.

 

Two years ago, when her body had first caught his eye, he’d been so worried she wouldn’t always react positively to his need for her. Not only was he a married man, but his only daughter was her best friend. It seemed a hopeless dream of one day slipping between her legs. But there was no need for concern. And no need to stop doing what he loved. Or _who_ , in this case. He gripped her tighter as they both drifted off.

 

**#**

 


End file.
